La Rose et le Réséda
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'était la vie, après tout. Oh, qu'importe, tant qu'il était là ! / Je suis nulle pour les résumer, ne pas prendre en compte. M pour cause de seconde guerre mondiale. Cronkri. Le titre est un poème de Louis Aragon aussi.
1. Celui qui croyait au ciel

Alors. Ceci est une fic basée sur la SECONDE GUERRE MONDIALE. Elle sera sur trois chapitres (sans compter le prologue ici présent). Il y a en a déjà deux d'écrits, donc je ne pense pas que la publication soit trop lente, si quelqu'un prend la peine de lire.  
Puisqu'il s'agit de seconde guerre mondiale, vous vous doutez bien que ce sera violent. Donc je note M pour sexe, abus, violence, guerre, génocide. Sachant que ce texte, étant donné l'époque dans laquelle il se passe, comportera homophobie, racisme, antisémitisme et plein d'autres joyeusetés. Donc âmes sensibles ou âmes venues juste pour le cul, vous pouvez repartir.

A CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS ENCORE FUIT. Ce sera majoritairement du cronkri. S'il n'y a que trois chapitres, c'est parce que je ne m'attarde pas de trop, je ne peux pas tenir une fiction trop longue donc beaucoup de choses sont passées sous silence, j'ai cependant voulu garder la cohérence historique, donc voilà. Il y a aura sans doute beaucoup d'autres ships parce que j'aime les ships. Merci à Célia, ma bêta-lectrice d'une perfection du tonnerre de Dieu, d'avoir corrigé. ADIEU.  
So, bonne lecture ? *meurt*

* * *

C'était un chaud après-midi du mois d'août dans un petit parc au cœur de Berlin. Quelques mères riaient entre elles, agglutinées autour d'un banc, tandis que les enfants s'étaient naturellement séparés en deux groupes distincts d'un côté les fillettes, non loin des robes des femmes qu'elles seraient probablement dans quelques années et de l'autre des garçons qui se moquaient de ces pauvres petites ou se bagarraient pour prouver qu'ils étaient de vrais hommes. Personne ne s'en plaignait, n'était-ce pas dans la nature de la gent masculine ? Il demeurait juste quelques âmes qui espéraient en silence qu'ils ne s'amuseraient jamais aux petits soldats. La première guerre, qui s'était terminée il y a moins de dix ans de cela, avait laissé derrière elle une Europe fortement traumatisée et un pays en crise, à crouler sous des amandes terribles, sous la faim et la pauvreté tandis qu'il était nécessaire de posséder des brouettes entières de marks pour espérer une miche de pain. Il avait fallu des années à la république naissante pour redresser, ne serait-ce que partiellement, le pays. La vie s'était améliorée, pour sûr, mais les querelles politiques allaient bon train.

Mais les enfants ne se sentaient pas concernés plus que nécessaire par ces tentions, bercés par les sorties aux parcs et les promesses d'avenir radieux. Ils préféraient cette réalité que celle de parents qui crient le soir et qui menacent d'en venir aux mains. Sauf peut-être Cronus Ampora. Fils d'un commerçant riche, il se tenait au courant de tout ce qui se passait et n'ignorait rien de la politique instable de sa patrie. Son père était un membre actif d'un parti d'extrême droite dont Cronus, malgré tout ses efforts, n'avait jamais réussi à retenir le nom complet. En abrégé, on l'appelait « nazi ». C'était bien plus court, bien plus simple. Son père lui expliquait que, bientôt, ils seraient au pouvoir et qu'ils redresseraient l'Allemagne écrasée lors de la première grande guerre. Cronus n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il ne comprenait pas tout le vocabulaire qu'utilisait son père, les mots tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Mais qu'importe ! Il n'avait peut-être pas encore dix ans – ni même neuf à bien y penser – mais il savait que l'Allemagne devait retrouver sa force, sa grandeur ancienne, celle qui avait été écrasée par les forces ennemies lors de la première guerre, notamment par la France dont son père parlait avec une haine certaine.

L'enfant lâcha un petit rire en pensant à tout cela et sortit un paquet de billes de sa poche. Une partie se préparait et il comptait bien y participer, quand son regard se posa sur le portail du parc qui avait été ouvert par une grande femme. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe était un véritable chef-d'œuvre, bien que visiblement confectionné dans un matériau des plus pauvres. Ses longs cheveux noirs, quelque peu ondulés, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules aux allures plutôt frêles. Mais étant donné son regard brûlant, prêt à tuer d'un coup d'œil le premier qui oserait l'importuner, Cronus ne l'aurait pas jugée uniquement sur sa carrure gracile, magnifique. A vrai dire, il se sentait presque tomber amoureux d'elle quand il remarqua à ses pieds un enfant vêtu d'un énorme pull rouge en laine – comment pouvait-il ne pas mourir de chaud avec ça sur le dos ? – aux cheveux roux. Il s'agissait sans doute de son fils, mais comment une beauté pareille avait-elle pu engendrer une telle horreur, une telle erreur ? Agacé, il vit la femme pousser un peu l'enfant qui s'approcha de la balançoire inoccupée sur laquelle il s'assit en fixant le sol. Cronus vit sa mère s'éloigner vers le banc où s'agglutinaient toutes les autres mégères qui lui semblaient bien fades, laides en comparaison. Ces dernières dévisageaient la nouvelle venue avec une haine certaine pourtant, il entendit les voix guillerettes de l'hypocrisie de la ménagère. Qu'elles pouvaient être ridicules !

Personne n'osait s'approcher de l'enfant à la chevelure orangée, aux vagues reflets blonds ci et là. Sans doute avaient-ils raison, la mère de cette créature – Cronus connaissait beaucoup d'adjectifs pour désigner quelque chose qu'il trouvait laid ou répugnant, notamment grâce à son père qui en utilisait beaucoup pour décrire les juifs – n'aurait pas manqué de les déchiqueter. L'idée de cette femme d'une beauté éblouissante couverte du sang d'enfants dont les cadavres joncheraient le sol autour d'elle lui donnait un frisson d'excitation. Cronus soupira un instant et ferma les yeux – à côté, les autres garçons ne l'avaient pas attendu pour débuter la partie. L'enfant réfléchit un long moment – environ une minute ou deux, mais c'était déjà bien assez – pour en arriver à la conclusion suivante : s'il devenait ami avec le roux maléfique – les roux n'avaient pas d'âme, c'était bien connu – il arriverait sans doute à se rapprocher de sa mère. Mais pouvait-il vraiment risquer de perdre sa réputation ? Oh, qu'importe ! Son père pourrait bien lui en acheter une nouvelle et, sans autre forme de procès, il s'approcha de l'enfant et se posa devant lui. Le rouquin redressa la tête et jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa mère qui ne le surveillait plus du tout. Il paniqua et se recroquevilla à même le sol, les bras instinctivement posé sur le haut de sa tête, comme si Cronus s'apprêtait à le frapper. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et se posa en tailleur en face de lui, curieux.

« J'vais pas t'manger, hein. Pourquoi tu te mets comme ça ? T'as l'air ridicule. »

Le roux redressa un peu sa tête, hésitant, et le détailla rapidement de la tête aux pieds. Son comportement agaçait Cronus qui se força à garder son calme – il faut savoir être patient, pour acquérir ce que l'on veut, lui répétait sans cesse son père. Alors il apprendrait à être patient, s'il voulait se lier avec cette pauvre petite chose pour se rapprocher de sa mère – sincèrement, est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment porté dans son ventre, à l'apparence lisse, cette erreur ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser le père, dont il tenait visiblement tout, lui faire cet enfant ? Plus Cronus y réfléchissait, moins il comprenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

_Epouser ta magnifique mère_. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure façon de débuter une pseudo-amitié.

« Je sais pas. Je t'ai vu tout seul alors je suis venu.

-Hé bien merci de ta sollicitude, mais tu peux repartir. »

Il s'exprimait bien, le bougre ! Sa mère devait être une femme intelligente, Cronus ne savait pas s'il devait considérer une femme cultivée comme un avantage elle pourrait se rebeller, refuser d'obéir. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres ses travaux ne seraient pas de s'occuper du ménage ou de la cuisine, Cronus pourrait facilement lui trouver des servantes pour cela. Mais il lui ferait des enfants bien plus beaux que cette horreur et il fallait bien qu'elle s'en occupe. Oh, pire, si elle venait à devenir volage ? L'enfant sentit la colère monter. Il devait lui montrer qui commandait. Il secoua ensuite la tête rien n'était encore fait, il avait encore le temps de changer le futur.

« Allez, fais pas la tête. Si tu veux, on peut jouer aux billes. »

Cronus s'empara de son sac de billes et remarqua bien vite que l'autre n'en avait pas. Hum, lui et sa mère ne devaient pas être très fortunés – ce qui l'outra. Comment une femme pareille pouvait-elle vivre dans la puanteur et la faim ? Il lâcha un soupir et lui tendit une bille orangée.

« Tiens. J'te la donne. On joue, maintenant ? »

L'enfant le fixa un long moment de ses grands yeux verts et esquissa un faible sourire quand il s'empara de la bille, tout en se redressant. Cronus le regarda faire, sans rien dire mais songea néanmoins que ses pupilles étaient assez belles pour appartenir à sa mère. Sans doute était-ce la seule chose qu'il tenait d'elle.

« Je m'appelle Kankri.

-Et moi Cronus, ravi de te connaitre. »

Enfin, ravi… Tout est une question de point de vue.

~o~

Mi-juillet, l'année 1933. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bien trop bleu, dénué de tout nuage, dénué de toute impureté. Cronus n'appréciait guère ce genre de paysage, mais il ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Il était assis près d'une balançoire, dans un parc pour enfants qu'il connaissait bien, un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Son expression se fit d'autant plus heureuse quand il aperçut un pull rouge, au loin. Un jeune homme s'avançait dans sa direction il ouvrit le portail et le rejoignit, son visage impassible.

« Bonjour, Cronus. Comment vas-tu ?

-Joyeux anniversaire, Kanny. »

Ledit « Kanny » haussa un sourcil, mais sa bouche s'étira doucement. Il s'assit à côté de lui, non sans faire attention à ne pas abimer son pull. Rouge vif. A force d'exhiber autant cette couleur, celle des communistes, il finirait par avoir des problèmes. Mais le jeune homme avait beau le lui répéter, Kankri ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ses mises en gardes.

« C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, Cronus. Je suis touché.

-T'es mon meilleur ami, j'te dois bien ça. »

Le sourire de Cronus ne fit que s'agrandir. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il se souvint, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il ne l'avait d'abord approché que dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour épouser sa mère, Porrim. Une femme charmante qui n'avait en aucune façon perdu sa beauté. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait expliqué que Kankri n'était pas son fils biologique. Une très bonne amie à elle était décédée lors de son accouchement et elle lui avait promis de s'occuper de cette petite chose. Elle était très jeune à l'époque, elle n'avait même pas encore atteint sa majorité mais se trouvait déjà seule. Ses parents étaient tristement décédés pendant la grande guerre. Son père sur le front et sa mère de faim. Elle s'était débrouillée seule, depuis.

Quand on la regardait, son corps magnifique et ses vêtements qu'elle confectionnait elle-même, il était difficile de deviner un tel passé. Mais beaucoup d'autres avaient dû se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, après la guerre, finissait toujours par rajouter Porrim. A la différence près que les autres n'avaient pas Kankri.

Cronus ne le supportait pas, au début. Il était pleurnichard et bavard. Mais il s'y était fait. Et ils étaient devenus amis. Et, aujourd'hui, douze juillet de l'année 1933, Kankri fêtait ses quatorze ans.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Oh, Cronus, tu n'étais pas obligé, vraiment. »

Le jeune homme le regarda en levant un sourcil. Les yeux de Kankri brillaient d'une lueur d'impatience, tandis qu'il trépignait sur place. S'il avait pu, sans doute se serait-il mis à dire « C'est quoi c'est quoi ? » en boucle comme un enfant qui attend noël et qui agace ses parents à attendre le matin du vingt-cinq décembre. Cronus lui fit son plus beau sourire et sortit une petite boîte de sa poche qu'il lui tendit.

Intrigué, Kankri se dépêcha de l'ouvrir pour découvrir une petite montre à gousset qui devait valoir une petite fortune. Il jeta un regard incrédule à Cronus et la prit entre ses doigts tremblants, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet d'une fragilité telle que le moindre petit choc la détruirait. Il hésita un instant et l'ouvrit finalement il put lire l'heure, bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Une petite musique se déclencha et lui arracha un sourire. C'était une mélodie qu'il avait créée et qu'il adorait chantonner… Mais Cronus avait sans doute dû la faire fabriquer, dans ce cas. Il se sentit très mal-à-l'aise.

« J-je… Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter un cadeau d'une telle valeur, c'est… Vraiment beaucoup, Cronus, je –

-Chut. Je savais que tu dirais ça. C'est pour ça que je veux quelque chose en échange.

-Quelque chose en échange ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses. »

Kankri haussa un sourcil, comme s'il n'avait pas compris et lui demanda d'une petite voix de répéter.

« Je veux que tu m'embrasses. Prends pas ça comme une déclaration d'amour, abruti ! C'est juste pour m'assurer que ce soit pas une mauvaise personne qui te prenne ton premier baiser.

-Hum, cette excuse me semble extrêmement mauvaise. »

Le jeune homme n'était pas convaincu mais il ne fit rien remarquer. Il entraina son ami dans la petite cabane en bois, un peu à l'écart du parc, pour que ni les enfants, ni les mères, agglutinées sur le banc de génération en génération ne les voient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient bien pu penser ? Qu'ils étaient anormaux ! Qu'il était nécessaire de les rééduquer, voire de les exterminer. Alors que ça n'avait rien à voir, c'était innocent, ce n'était qu'un baiser… Après être sûrs de ne pas être observés, Kankri plaqua assez brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de Cronus qui prit son visage en coupe, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux des deux – d'un an seulement, mais d'un an tout de même – donne un petit coup de langue à la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis qui entrouvrit doucement sa bouche.

Le baiser se fit alors plus passionné, plus animé. Kankri avait chaud, froid, c'était étrange au fond de son ventre. Il se laissa cependant faire, fit même jouer sa langue contre celle de Cronus jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, ils se séparent, les joues rougies et les lèvres légèrement gonflées. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, Kankri tenait fermement la montre à gousset entre ses doigts et, après un silence gêné, il bafouilla un petit :

« Je dois y aller. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la pommette de Cronus qui n'eut même pas la force de réagir. Un sourire béat se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres, lui donnant l'air d'un parfait crétin. Quand il sortit de la cabane, il vit les drapeaux nazis de partout. Quelque part, cette ambiance le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Son père avait toujours été un fervent membre du parti et il n'avait cessé d'organiser des fêtes quand Hitler avait été nommé chancelier d'Allemagne. Mais, étrangement, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Peut-être était-il bon pour son pays mais côtoyer Kankri l'avait fait réfléchir sur cette éducation qui avait toujours été sienne. Il secoua simplement la tête : de toute façon, rien de grave n'arriverait, n'est-ce pas ?

~o~

Kankri observa le ciel blanc, nuancé ci et là d'un gris plus ou moins pâle. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres quand des petits flocons immaculés s'étaient mis à descendre, pour venir s'écraser sans un bruit sur le bitume. Quelques enfants jouaient autour de lui et les ménagères s'étaient faites moins nombreuses. A l'approche de noël, ces nombreuses mères au foyer avaient bien mieux à faire que de surveiller des mioches qui ne manqueraient pas de se salir et de tremper le sol quand ils rentreraient. Le jeune homme prit une longue bouffée d'air gelé il n'était que très peu sorti, ces derniers mois, concentré sur ses études. Il serrait contre lui un petit livre – Karl Marx, un homme dont les idéologies lui plaisaient. Oh, bien sûr, si quelqu'un l'attrapait avec cet ouvrage, il risquait sans doute la mort. C'était ce genre de choses qui avaient été brûlées, au cours du mois de mai 1933. A peine âgé de treize ans, Kankri ne s'était pas rendu compte de la gravité de cet acte. Il n'y avait pas pire que de brûler un livre.

Il secoua cependant la tête et abandonna son regard contre le portail qui s'ouvrait. Cronus lui fit un signe de main, lui accorda son plus beau sourire. Cronus souriait sans cesse peut-être parce qu'il aimait voir les yeux de Kankri briller chaque fois que ses lèvres s'étiraient, peut-être parce qu'il était heureux de vivre, peut-être sans réelle raison. Pourtant, il n'avait pas tant de raisons que cela de sourire. En dehors de Kankri, qu'avait-il ? Un père qui désapprouvait sa vie de bohème, qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'avant de rencontrer ce pauvre pathétique, il n'était pas comme ça. Il hurlait, il rageait, il le déshéritait et son frère qu'il adorait profitait de la situation avec une cruauté palpable. On le huait, on se moquait de lui. Il n'avait que Kankri. Mais Kankri suffisait à rendre sa vie plus belle, alors quelle importance, tout le reste ?

« Salut toi !

-Bonjour, Cronus. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux depuis que j'te vois ! »

Si seulement ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé. Il commença ensuite à déblatérer au sujet de ses cours, Cronus ne broncha pas. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui racontait son vis-à-vis, mais il lui suffisait d'entendre sa voix pour se sentir bien. Il eut presque un petit sursaut quand, soudainement, Kankri s'arrêta de parler pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le petit portail et l'ouvrir. Il agrippa le manteau d'une femme et Cronus, incrédule, s'approcha en courant.

« Kankri, qu'est-ce que -  
-Pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas ? »

L'aîné fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il fixa la femme à long moment. De magnifiques yeux bleus cyan encadrés par de longs cils fins et de belles boucles blondes. Un visage parfaitement dessinés, des lèvres fines et un petit nez. Non, vraiment, cette femme était très belle et Cronus ne doutait pas un instant du charme de ses formes, cachées sous son lourd manteau. C'est lui qui, finalement, attira son attention. En vérité, bien plus que le vêtement, c'était le tissu jaune cousu qui le fit tiquer. Une juive, bien sûr il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, bien sûr ! Il attrapa le bras de Kankri et le força à reculer. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci se libéra et lui jeta un regard furieux. Il ne comprenait pas et Kankri ne supportait pas ne pas comprendre. Cronus passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux d'ébènes et lui pointa du doigt, presque timidement, le panneau accroché au portail et auquel le jeune homme n'avait pas fait attention. Le cadet s'en approcha et le lut à voix haute, pour finalement laisser tomber le livre qu'il tenait contre lui. Sous le choc, il en vint même à s'accrocher au portail pour finalement fixer la jeune femme qui détourna la tête, serra son jeune garçon contre elle et s'éloigna à pas vif.

« J-je…

-Hey, Kanny, calme-toi ! »

Cronus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attrapa le livre qui gisait au sol. Quand il en lut le titre – Manifeste du parti communiste – un frisson d'horreur le parcourut et, avec violence, il écrasa sa main contre la joue de Kankri.

« Ca va pas ?! Si on te trouve avec un truc pareil sur toi, on pourrait te faire pendre ! T'es imbécile ou quoi ? Tu veux crever ? Tu crois que je vais faire comment si t'es plus là, moi ?! Puis c'est qu'une juive, pourquoi tu t'excites autant juste pour ça ! On s'en fout qu'elle puisse plus rentrer dans un putain de parc ! »

Le jeune homme réalisa soudain son erreur et attrapa vivement le poignet de Kankri pour s'éloigner du parc. Il se saisit ensuite du livre et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, sans aucune réaction de la part de son ami qu'il serra finalement dans ses bras.

« Comment tu as fait pour ne pas être au courant ? J'veux dire, ces lois, on en a parlé des plombes. La plupart des gens étaient contents. Plus de juifs dans les lieux publics, plus de juifs dans de grands métiers, ils ne font enfin plus de politique… Faut être ermite ou débile pour pas en entendre parler.  
-On en parlait, finit-il par lâcher. On en parlait, vraiment. Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. »

Cronus secoua la tête et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet. Il se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises, avec comme une hésitation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis dans un état pareil ? »

C'est vrai que le visage de la jeune femme ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu. Il avait même la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais Cronus n'était pas capable de se rappeler quand et où. Sans doute l'avait-il croisée dans la rue mais cela n'expliquait en rien le comportement de Kankri. Il n'avait pas l'air de la connaitre ni d'Eve ni d'Adam – il la vouvoyait, l'avait abordé pour une raison plus abstraite que cela. Le cadet soupira un long moment, épuisé, visiblement. Sa voix n'était alors plus qu'un murmure.

« Elle ressemblait à Porrim. Une Porrim aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Oh. C'était donc ça. Elle ressemblait à sa chère mère et à voir l'enfant à ses côtés, Kankri s'était sans doute senti mal. Cronus laissa s'échapper une longue bouffée d'air d'entre ses lèvres, quelque peu fatigué, lui aussi.

« Je vais te ramener chez toi, t'as besoin de repos. »

Il espérait qu'il n'avait besoin que de ça. Du repos. Parce que qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait, Cronus, si Kankri n'était plus là ?

~o~

Cronus n'était pas très regardant sur les jours qui passaient, sur le temps qui s'écoulait comme bon lui semblait. Quelle importance, les secondes qui défilaient et abandonnaient derrière elles, dans cette course effrénée, des minutes, des heures et des éternités. Les jours pouvaient bien être remplacés par des mois ou des années, Cronus n'en avait cure, tant que Kankri restait. Parce qu'il était sa raison d'être, de vivre. C'était idiot, à bien y penser lui qui l'avait haï pour sa chevelure orangée, aux reflets blonds ci et là. Lui qui l'avait haï pour cette mère qu'il ne méritait soi-disant pas. Lui qui l'avait haï pour tant de raisons plus idiotes les unes que les autres.

Ah. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, à la façon d'un malade – n'est-ce pas être lépreux, d'être un homme qui aime un homme de cet amour si pur et si sincère qu'il en devient souillé et sale, immoral ? Tout ceci n'avait rien de normal, qu'importe au final : n'est-ce pas la même chose qu'un homme qui aime une femme ? – il l'aimait si fort que son cœur devenait douloureux, battait si fort entre ses os, s'écrasait sur sa peau, cherchait à se fracasser lourdement sur le sol.

Non, Cronus n'avait jamais été très regardant sur les dates, sur le temps. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais retenu que deux dates et une année. Le douze juillet – l'anniversaire de Kankri, il va sans dire – et l'année 1926, celle de leur rencontre. Oh, et bien sûr, le quatorze février.  
Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait du jour de sa naissance, peut-être parce qu'à cause d'une raison inconnue jusqu'alors, il nourrissait une passion, une fascination et une sorte d'étrange angoisse liée à cette date. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il s'expliquait, qu'il pouvait exprimer aux autres, ce n'était pas une chose qui se comprenait. Il poussa un long soupir et fixa le ciel. Il était d'un beau bleu, sans aucun vrai nuage pour l'entacher. Un ciel d'été, malgré le vent froid. Le quatorze février de l'année 1936. Il s'était décidé. Il lui parlerait des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Un sourire s'abandonna sur son visage. Un rendez-vous au parc, quoi de mieux ?

Cependant, sa détermination vola en éclat pour ne laisser qu'un adolescent – il n'avait après tout que dix huit ans – intimidé, les joues rouges et des papillons qui dansaient et s'amusaient dans son estomac. Kankri était entré, un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de lui à petits pas, ses yeux brillaient.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Cronus ! »

L'ainé haussa un sourcil mais le remercia gentiment. Il toussota un peu quand Kankri le prit dans ses bras, chaleureusement. Il n'était aussi affectif qu'avec lui et sa mère, hautain avec le reste de l'Univers. Mais ce simple contact le retournait terriblement, à l'instant – pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Ce n'était jamais qu'une stupide déclaration. Il laissa cependant la parole à son cadet qui se lança dans un long discours qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter jusqu'au silence le plus total – une chose qui lui était encore trop étrangère, avec Kankri pour ami. Ce dernier lui tendit une petite boite soigneusement emballée.

« T'étais pas obligé, Kan, tu sais.  
-Ne me dis pas ce genre de choses et ouvre-le immédiatement. J'espère que ça te plaira. Sincèrement. Ce n'est pas très joli, à vrai dire c'est fait à la main et tu connais mon talent pour les créations manuelles. Mais je tenais à le faire… Enfin bref, tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir. Quoiqu'attends peut-être que j'ai pu m'enfuir. C'est sans doute une chose à faire, je -  
-Hey, calme-toi, Kanny ! J'suis sûr que ce sera très bien. »

Cronus tenta de lui accorder son plus beau sourire : mais celui-ci était tremblant. Il était trop nerveux et trop excité à l'idée d'ouvrir la petite boite. Ce qu'il fit avec une rapidité déconcertante pour découvrir un petit pendentif. Bien sûr, il n'était pas superbe et Kankri avait raison, aucun talent pour les travaux manuels. Mais qu'importe. Il serra la babiole entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Merci, Kan. Ca me fait plaisir, t'imagines même pas.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que s'il ne te plait pas, je pense que je peux trouver autre chose qui te conviendra peut-être mieux, sans doute même beaucoup mieux. Quelque chose d'un peu moins mal fait.

-Shhhhh. Calme-toi. Moi, je l'aime beaucoup. Et je veux pas que tu le remplaces alors que t'as pris le temps de le faire. Une connerie achetée dans un magasin, ça a moins d'âme. »

Le cadet haussa les épaules mais laissa tout de même un sourire sur son joli visage. Le cœur de Cronus, qui s'était quelque peu calmé, reprit ses battements fous de plus belle. Il bafouilla un peu, baissa la tête, pour finalement lâcher un petit « Je dois te parler » hésitant. Kankri leva un sourcil et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, Cronus ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-T-Tout va bien, c'est juste que je dois te dire quelque chose de très important, enfin peut-être pas si important que ça, en fait c'est juste très minime à bien y penser, faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, c'est juste qu'il faut vraiment que je t'en parle et que, enfin tu comprends, enfin, tu sais, enfin… Désolé. »

Cronus lâcha un long soupir et secoua la tête qu'il baissa ensuite. Kankri se retint un moment pour finalement lâcher un petit rire amusé qui se changea en grand éclat. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas son ami rire très souvent, encore moins de manière si détachée et en public – bien qu'en ce mois de février, le parc était quelque peu déserté. Les couples ne s'occupaient pas tant des enfants, un jour de Saint Valentin. Il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et, bien qu'un peu vexé, Cronus ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

« Tu sais, Kankri…

-Oh. Ca doit être vraiment très important.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'appelles par mon prénom complet.

-O-ouais… Enfin, tu sais, donc… On se connait depuis déjà pas mal de temps et –

-Depuis presque dix ans, oui. Et donc ?

-Hé bien, tu sais, donc, ça fait dix ans qu'on se connait et je sais pas trop comment tu vas le prendre, en fait tu risques de fuir et de ne plus jamais vouloir me parler… En fait, je pense que c'est un peu anormal, tu comprends ? Je pense que je suis malade, mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus j'en ai rien à carrer. Je veux dire, au pire, c'est pas si grave. Je suis pas mauvais ou débile pour autant. Enfin, pas trop.

-Cronus, tu commences à m'effrayer, sincèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ledit Cronus prit son inspiration, regarda autour de lui et continua d'une voix plus basse, pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

« Je t'aime, Kankri. Non, pas d'une façon simplement amicale. Je t'aime vraiment. Comme un homme peut aimer une femme, tu vois ? Et je ne pense pas que c'est réciproque d'aucune façon, mais je suppose que j'ai juste à te demander de pas me détester ? Je sais pas ce que je ferais si tu venais à sortir de ma vie, sincèrement. »

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq secondes s'étaient alors écoulées, chacune passait comme une éternité. Pourtant, Cronus n'avait jamais été très regardant sur le temps. Mais aujourd'hui, ce bougre s'amusait avec lui, avec sa peur, sa nervosité, son impatience. Et Kankri qui restait désespérément muet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre ?! Que les anges descendent du ciel ? Hé bien c'était trop tard ! Il était déjà là, devant lui, à ne rien dire, à se taire. Et Kankri ne manquait aucune occasion de parler, qu'on le veuille ou non. Mais non, non ! Il ne disait pas un mot, ne disait rien. Et c'était depuis combien de secondes, déjà ? Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. C'était loin d'être une minute, loin d'être une heure ou une éternité, mais c'était déjà bien trop !

« Je, je…

-Tu ? »

Cronus s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. A ce que Kankri fuie, à ce qu'il l'embrasse, mais sans doute pas à sentir son poing s'écraser avec brutalité sur sa joue. L'ainé ne comprit pas très bien, c'est à peine s'il réussit à saisir que son corps se fracassait sur le sol. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que Kankri était capable d'une telle prouesse, lui qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre force physique ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, il s'enfuyait en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais lui parler. Qu'il ne lui ouvrirait pas sa porte. Qu'il n'avait qu'à aller se faire soigner. Alors Cronus resta là, sans bouger, et pour rendre la scène un peu plus cliché, il se mit à pleuvoir. Ou alors c'est lui qui chialait tellement que les nuages préféraient noyer ça pour pas trop que ça se voit. Et il aurait voulu le poursuivre.  
Peut-être l'a-t-il fait.  
Peut-être que pendant des mois, il s'est posé devant sa maison, dans l'espoir de le voir.  
Peut-être que pendant des mois, il ne l'a pas vu.  
Peut-être qu'il a abandonné, voulu mourir peut-être que c'est son père, se souvenant qu'il avait un fils, qui l'a remis sur le « droit chemin ».  
Peut-être qu'un soir en 1938, c'était lui, magnifique dans son uniforme, pour un non aryen. C'était sans doute lui qui jetait un regard brûlant à la fenêtre d'une maison qu'il connaissait bien – et c'était sans doute Kankri qui avait l'air si effrayé par ce carnage et peut-être que c'était une balle, originaire de son fusil qui se logea dans la tête d'une femme juive aux beaux yeux bleus encadrés de cheveux blonds et joliment ondulés.  
Et peut-être, mais ça, Cronus ne le savait pas, que cet enfant finit entre les bras d'une femme appelée Porrim et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la mère du petit garçon.  
Peut-être qu'il était de ces fous de cette soirée dont on se souviendrait sous le nom de « La nuit de cristal ».  
Mais avec des peut-être, on pourrait refaire le monde, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Celui qui n'y croyait pas

Le titre du chapitre vient une fois de plus du poème d'Aragon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, merci à Célia de sa correction ! La fiction est donc entièrement bêta-lecturée, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, elle devrait être rapidement poster x) Bonne lecture à ceux qui s'y seraient risqués (vous n'êtes pas nombreux :p)

* * *

Cronus observa quelques instants par la fenêtre le ciel dégagé du mois de juillet 1940. Bientôt, cela ferait un an que la guerre avait commencé, l'idée l'excitait l'invasion de la Pologne avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Deux, trois semaines ? Ces pathétiques créatures, bien en-dessous des Allemands, n'avaient pas su résister comme il se doit. A croire qu'ils se fichaient de leur pays ! Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Et les soldats avaient fait exprès de perdre ? C'est aussi une possibilité pour rejoindre l'Empire sans oser le dire. Ou peut-être étaient-ils juste faibles, mais Cronus aimait à imaginer de folles hypothèses. Les Français, autrefois vainqueurs, avaient été eux aussi vaincus avec une rapidité presqu'effrayante. Humiliés par le passé, jamais les Allemands n'auraient acceptés une autre alternative. Le Reich s'agrandissait encore et encore et l'Alsace et la Lorraine, depuis trop longtemps françaises, revenaient à leur puissant Empire. Mais bientôt, tout appartiendrait à l'Allemagne ! L'Angleterre, qui s'entêtait inutilement à résister, la Russie qui endoctrinaient ses enfants pour n'en faire que de vulgaires communistes. Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire qu'un communiste ? Question piège un juif, bien sûr.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Habillé d'un bel uniforme, il n'était pas de ceux qui risquaient de mourir sur le front. Son père n'aurait jamais été pour que son fils adoré – c'est fou comme quelques années d'un comportement parfait peut effacer le reste d'une vie. Qu'à cela ne tienne Cronus ne voulait pas se rappeler le reste de son existence – prenne le risque d'être tué par une balle étrangère. L'argent aidait beaucoup et aujourd'hui S.S, son travail consistait principalement à fouiller les maisons, faire des perquisitions et, quand l'envie lui prenait, s'occuper entre les jambes d'une jeune juive en la persuadant qu'il aiderait sa famille si elle s'offrait à lui. Oh, bien sûr, un simple mensonge pour profiter de ces corps encore frêles qu'il laissait tantôt au détour d'une ruelle, qu'il laissait parfois hurler à l'agonie sous ses coups de matraques qu'il achevait parfois avec rapidité. Oh, il est évident que si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il fricotait avec les filles juives, il risquait quelques problèmes – mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Un soupir, cette fois. Si Cronus adorait son uniforme, qui lui allait parfaitement et lui donnait fière allure – lui qui n'avait jamais su avoir la moindre classe par le passé, il transpirait aujourd'hui le charisme – le tissu sombre lui tenait extrêmement chaud, à l'ombre comme sous le soleil qu'il évitait comme la peste. Le jeune homme – il n'avait après tout que vingt-deux ans – songea à rentrer chez lui se rafraichir et peut-être dormir tout l'après midi. De toute façon, personne n'irait se plaindre et il n'avait rien à faire, aujourd'hui. L'idée le tentait de plus en plus quand un de ses collègues se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'agissait de Rufioh Nitram. Une bonne carrure, plutôt grand. Il venait d'une famille plus modeste que celle de Cronus qui ne l'appréciait guère. Oh, ce n'était pas de la haine, d'aucune façon. Mais si le jeune homme – qui était à peine plus jeune que lui, au demeurant – venait à brûler et hurler à la mort, Cronus, qu'il ait de l'eau ou une arme, préférerait le regarder se consumer. Mais ce n'était pas de la haine, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ampora, demain, on part à la chasse aux communistes ! J'ai eu la liste un peu en avance. »

Le plus vieux des deux haussa vaguement un sourcil et tendit la main. Rufioh – qui n'était pas spécialement intelligent, tout en étant raisonnablement idiot – prit quelques instants à comprendre que son collègue souhaitait voir la liste. Il la lui donna et Cronus commença à lire les noms un à un. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher un soupir las quand une des personnes attira son attention. Peut-être était-ce un sourire cruel qui s'était dessiné sur son beau visage, peut-être était-ce de la tristesse qui enserrait son cœur de cette façon, peut-être était-ce la rancœur et la rage qu'il sentait battre dans tout son corps. Enfin, quelle importance ? Avec des peut-être, cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

« J'vais aller en repérage, ça fera moins de boulot demain. Ca tombe bien en plus, je commençais à profondément m'ennuyer. »

Rufioh haussa les épaules, n'y voyant aucun problème. Il lui fit ensuite un signe de main et tourna les talons. Cronus le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Son sourire demeura intact sur son visage, il lui donnait presque l'air d'un fou – sans doute était-ce le cas. Fou de colère, fou de désespoir et tant d'autres émotions contraires qui se bousculaient en lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Il ne savait plus que penser ou que ressentir puis finalement il se redressa. Il n'allait pas dormir en fin de compte, il avait une personne à voir avant. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu depuis quatre ans.  
Kankri Vantas.

~o~

Cronus prit un petit temps à trouver le nouvel appartement du jeune homme. Il devait avoir vingt ans, bientôt vingt-et-un. Dans trois jours, si sa mémoire était bonne. Et elle l'était peut-être un peu trop à son goût.  
Il se rappelait les journées au parc, le bonheur lisible sur les traits de celui qui avait été son seul ami pendant des années, son meilleur ami, son premier amour, également. En y réfléchissant aujourd'hui, le jeune homme se sentit ridicule quand bien même Kankri était un homme – et, malgré sa foi sans limite dans le régime du Führer, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver une relation entre hommes anormale. Peut-être était-ce de la faute de son père, qui n'avait jamais su fermer correctement la porte quand il batifolait avec un de ses associés, dont le prénom l'avait toujours hautement perturbé ? Il s'agissait sans doute d'un surnom, mais Cronus ne souhaitait pas y réfléchir – comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux d'un idiot pareil ? Il ne faisait que jacasser des choses stupides et souvent sur l'égalité. Une chose à laquelle plus personne ne croyait, quelle idiotie inventée par les faibles pour être à la hauteur des forts ! Il ne serait même pas étonné de retrouver de la documentation communiste chez lui. Cet imbécile qui lisait du Karl Marx et sans doute pouvait-il encore en citer des passages entiers par cœur. A l'époque, Cronus n'y avait pas attaché grande importance, tant que Kankri était là, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, qu'importe ses croyances ou ses opinions. Il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un vague souvenir qu'il se devait d'effacer. Kankri Vantas était un potentiel ennemi de la nation et s'il s'avérait que les doutes sur sa personne étaient fondés – et Cronus était persuadé qu'ils l'étaient, c'était d'une évidence presque comique – il lui faudrait l'éliminer, l'envoyer en prison, l'envoyer en camp, l'envoyer quelque part. Dans un endroit sordide où sont envoyés tous les gens de son espèce. A l'idée de voir son ancien meilleur ami enchainé dans une pièce sale, les vêtements arrachés, couvert de blessures toutes plus profondes et infectées les unes que les autres, son corps abusé de trop de façons différentes, les yeux vidés de toute existence, il frissonna ; d'excitation et de dégoût. C'était étrange mais pas si désagréable. Il haussa les épaules, sûr de bien trop réfléchir, et rentra dans le grand immeuble qu'habitait maintenant Kankri. Il vivait au numéro quatorze, au premier étage et Cronus trouva cela tellement ironique qu'il faillit éclater de rire – ou peut-être était-ce des larmes qu'il sentait sur ses joues ? Ah, qu'importe, tout ceci était d'un ridicule consommé. Il secoua la tête, leva la main en direction du bois de la porte et hésita. Il se recula, réfléchit longuement sur la manière de faire son entrée. Elle devait faire sensation c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il voyait Kankri – à n'en pas douter que cet ennemi du Reich serait rapidement éliminé – et Cronus tenait à ce qu'il s'en souvienne. Que cette entrée reste gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu'au moment de sa mort, qui serait, à n'en pas douter, terriblement douloureuse. Lente, également.

Le jeune homme resta vingt bonnes minutes à réfléchir à comment faire une entrée qui resterait gravée dans l'Histoire, mais dépassé par son manque d'imagination, il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte sans toquer au préalable. Enfin, tenta il fallait bien sûr qu'une serrure – enfin, sans doute plusieurs – l'en empêche. Tsh, qu'à cela ne tienne. Il la défoncerait, sa porte !  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensa. Il se contenta alors de patienter. Ce stupide morceau de bois préférait la résistance. Bien, tant pis, il n'aurait qu'à attendre. Kankri n'avait pas l'air d'être là, alors il attendrait que son communiste préféré ne revienne. Adossé contre le mur, à la gauche de cette maudite porte, une cigarette abandonnée entre ses lèvres, il imaginait tant et tant de scénarios que c'était à devenir ridicule. Ah, qu'importe, qu'il se laisse aller à la rêverie le temps passerait alors peut-être plus vite. Il voyait devant lui l'image d'un Kankri qu'il aurait torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, il imaginait son corps frémissant de peur, le sang séché sur sa peau pâle. Et, entre deux visions d'une souffrance sans nom, il revoyait son sourire si doux, ce sourire à sauver des anges au bord du vide de l'existence.

Peut-être serait-il parti, si Kankri n'était pas enfin arrivé. Le soleil commençait alors à décliner, il devait être dans les environs de vingt-et-une heures. Le jeune homme portait toujours son éternel pull rouge et quand il vit un homme en uniforme à sa porte, il paniqua tout d'abord, ne reconnaissant visiblement pas Cronus. Il était vrai que ses traits s'étaient durcis et que ses cheveux avaient été coupés extrêmement courts – la rigueur militaire – mais était-il si méconnaissable ? K ankri n'osait pas lever la tête, il se présenta face à lui et prit une longue inspiration avant de redresser la tête dans l'optique de le saluer.

Le S.S se délecta allégrement de son expression choquée. Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Cronus, mimant l'impatience, frappe du pied sur le sol.

« J'attends ici depuis un moment. Je dois fouiller votre appartement, auriez-vous la gentillesse d'ouvrir la porte ? »

Le propriétaire dudit appartement prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que son vis-à-vis lui ordonnait – bien que masqué, cela restait un ordre, n'est-il pas ? Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et le laissa entrer. Une foule de sentiments se déchaînaient en lui, Kankri ne savait pas que penser. Qu'est-ce que Cronus fichait ici, après quatre ans ? Voulait-il se venger ? Le jeune homme commença alors à paniquer bien sûr qu'il cachait des choses, sans doute comme tout le monde. Mais des choses qui lui vaudraient sans doute un séjour dans une prison, voire peut-être d'être pendu ou pire, qui sait ? Les nazis étaient capables de tout et Cronus le premier.

A vrai dire, Kankri ressentait, en plus de la nervosité et du choc, une sorte de tristesse que de retrouver son ancien meilleur ami en uniforme. Oh, il était sans doute une des causes de ce changement radical. Tout ceci était entièrement de sa faute, à bien y penser. Il secoua la tête si seulement il n'avait pas pris peur, il y a quatre ans, tout aurait été bien différent. Enfin, il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas l'heure de penser au passé, il était l'heure d'espérer que Cronus ne trouve rien de compromettant.

~o~

Les bottes s'écrasaient sur le plancher. Un rythme militaire, lourd d'angoisse. Cronus marchait pourtant d'un pas tranquille entre les différentes pièces. Il tapait parfois ci et là pour vérifier si les murs ou le sol n'étaient pas creux. Il découvrait en même temps la vie qu'avait eue Kankri en quatre années. La décoration était sobre, pour ne pas dire inexistante. A peine quelques meubles, les plus nécessaires. Quel était son métier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour gagner sa vie ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponse. Cronus secoua la tête et rentra dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux qui le suivait gentiment, sans rien dire. Le S.S était quelque peu mal à l'aise, à vrai dire. Il s'était habitué à la voix de Kankri, durant toutes ces années. Et le revoir sans que celui-ci ne dise quoique ce soit le perturbait un peu.

Que pourrait-il dire, de toute façon ? On ne discute pas de liberté ou d'égalité avec un S.S, d'une part. D'un autre côté, Kankri n'allait sans doute pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts en lui hurlant à n'en plus pouvoir comme il lui avait manqué. Cronus avait toujours trouvé cette phrase très belle et même encore maintenant que son passé de poète était bel et bien révolu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ces quelques mots magnifiques. « Tu me manques. » _Tu es une partie de moi et sans toi je suis incomplet_. Cronus comprit tout l'impact de ces quelques lettres quand il entra dans la chambre de son ancien meilleur ami.

Oh, ce n'était pas le lit mal fait, qui contrastait avec le reste de l'habitation. Ce n'était pas la documentation qui trainait sous ce dernier qui l'avait d'abord interpellé. Ce n'était ni ça, ni l'armoire grande ouverte qui dévoilait une pile soigneusement pliée de pulls d'un rouge vif, parmi les autres vêtements roulés en boule. C'était la table de nuit de Kankri. Oh, ce n'était pas la photo, bien qu'assez mignonne, de Porrim qui l'avait alerté. Mais plutôt la bille et la montre à gousset posés sur le meuble. Cronus se força à garder son calme, à ne pas fondre en larmes tandis qu'il se rendait compte à quel point Kankri lui avait manqué – _Tu m'as manqué. Tu as été et tu es toujours une partie de moi et sans toi je suis incomplet_, hurla alors la partie la plus romantique, poétique et accroché à un doux passé de son être – et à quel point, même après quatre ans sans le voir, il l'aimait.

La colère reprit cependant vite le dessus et il se concentra sur son objectif premier. Kankri commença à paniquer quand Cronus se baissa pour ramasser les papiers qui trainaient sur le sol. Il les examina un à un, un sourire cruel scotché sur le visage. Du communisme, bien sûr – le jeune homme était-il stupide au point de laisser ce genre de choses trainer à la vue de tous ? La psychologie inversée ne marchait pas à tous les coups.

« Hé bien, hé bien, qu'est-ce que je vois là, Vantas ? Vous allez être bon pour la prison. »

Kankri ne répondit rien. Il le fixa simplement un long moment, une larme embuait son œil droit, mais il l'essuya avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de couler. Avant que Cronus n'ait le temps de se délecter de sa souffrance. Ca, il ne l'accepterait pas. Le propriétaire des lieux fronça les sourcils quand le S.S s'approcha rapidement et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, qu'il détailla son visage. Toujours si beau de beaux yeux verts, ses cheveux roux aux reflets blonds, des petites tâches de rousseurs. Ses joues étaient un peu creusées, mais qu'importe.

« Cronus, lâche-moi ! »

… Cronus ?

« Un peu de respect, pauvre idiot. J'ai ta vie entre mes mains, tu te rappelles ? Si je te tue, personne n'en aura cure. Je ne serais pas condamné parce qu'on les pend, les comme toi. On les pend sans aucun remord sur la place publique et les cadavres des gens comme toi restent suspendus à des cordes jusqu'à se décomposer pour servir d'exemple. Tu veux finir comme eux, mon cher Kankri ? Tu veux n'être qu'un cadavre décomposé sur la place publique, Kanny ? »

Ledit « Kanny » sursauta à l'entente de ce surnom et le fixa. Son regard était brûlant de colère et pourtant si froid que Cronus sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il y avait de la tristesse et des regrets dans ses yeux. Qu'importe. Le jeune homme ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences que pourraient engendrer ses actes et dit, d'une voix rauque qui hérissa tous les poils du corps d'un Kankri pourtant presqu'imberbe (il s'en était si souvent plaint) :

« On peut trouver un arrangement, tu sais. Il y a beaucoup d'arrangements qu'on pourrait avoir, toi et moi, avec un peu de bonne volonté.

- Quels genres d'arrangements ? murmura Kankri, pris entre deux feux. S'il acceptait sans rien savoir, ses souffrances pourraient être pires qu'une simple pendaison.

-Oh, tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle, Kanny. Ne fais pas l'innocent. »

Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le poussa ensuite contre le mur le plus proche pour glisser sa bouche dans son cou qu'il lécha, mordit, suça jusqu'à laisser des marques bien visibles, à peine cachée par le col roulé du pull que Kankri portait en permanence. Il se recula ensuite et fixa le jeune homme qui tomba sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur les documents qui trainaient non loin. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un point invisible ? Qu'importe.

Cronus repensa un instant – peut-être n'était-ce qu'une seconde – au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, il y a si longtemps. Une éternité. Il secoua ensuite la tête le passé est passé. Il ne restait alors que le présent. Ce présent où il se jurait de faire souffrir Kankri.

« Je prends ton manque de réaction comme un oui. Tu m'offriras ton corps et j'assurerai ta sécurité, c'est plutôt juste comme marché, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui lança un sourire cruel que le propriétaire des lieux ne prit même pas la peine de regarder. Cronus haussa rapidement les épaules et tapota sa tête en lâchant un petit « Gentille petite chose » avant de sortir de l'appartement, sans savoir que le bruit de ses bottes contre le parquet resterait gravé dans la mémoire d'un jeune homme choqué qui se recroquevilla.

~o~

C'est sur le bitume que ses chaussures vinrent alors claquer. Un pas après l'autre, c'est naturellement vers le parc qui avait bercé son enfance et son adolescence qu'il se rendit. Enfin, qu'il voulut se rendre. C'est fou comme les années passent, comme le monde évolue. Il faut aimer la vie même si le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui les rires des plus jeunes et les aires de jeu pour ne laisser derrière lui que de grands immeubles. Adieu souvenirs, bonjour réalité.


	3. Vive et qui vivra verra

Hé oui, même si je ne suis pas lue, je m'acharne à poster.

Chapitre classé M à cause d'une scène impliquant deux hommes et qui déplaira aux religieux et autres mormons. Le prochain chapitre sera également M, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons :33 Sinon je n'ai rien de plus à dire, je sais pas quand je posterais le suivant, sans doute quand j'aurais l'envie et le temps.

* * *

Un baiser s'abandonna tendrement dans son cou les lèvres taquines allèrent ensuite s'échouer sur les épaules du jeune homme qui s'acharnait à ne pas lâcher le moindre son. Pour le plaisir de frustrer son partenaire, pour signifier qu'il désapprouvait ces mains, cette langue qui traînait sur son corps pour la dixième, quatorzième, millième fois peut-être ? Ce jeu durait depuis trois longues années et, l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, couverte à la va-vite d'un rideau opaque, laissait quelques rayons ternes s'écraser sur le sol. Kankri, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur ce qui lui semblait être son seul échappatoire, ce qui lui restait de liberté, là où la dignité et la fierté n'étaient qu'un souvenir lointain. Il entrevit une feuille aux teintes marron orangé voleter devant le morceau de fenêtre qui avait été épargné et il se demanda si cette pauvre chose morte – ou peut-être simplement à l'agonie – s'écraserait sur le trottoir pour être achevée par le pas pressé des passants ou sur la route, pour finir sous les roues d'une voiture. Il ne put cependant pas y réfléchir très longtemps puisque Cronus le força à le regarder.

« Je n'aime pas quand ton attention est ailleurs, Kanny, tu devrais le savoir. »

Ledit Kankri haussa simplement les sourcils et laissa s'échapper un petit son rauque, proche d'un gémissement. Le jeune homme au-dessus de lui avait profité des quelques secondes d'inattention de son partenaire – certes, forcé. Mais il y prenait du plaisir aussi, n'est-ce pas ? – pour mordiller rapidement un grain de chair rouge. Il s'amusa à le prendre entre ses lèvres, à tirer un peu dessus, mais toujours doucement. Son but n'était pas de le blesser et, à vrai dire, Cronus aurait souhaité pouvoir dire qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Mais Kankri ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Il considérait cet acte qui se répétait en boucle comme un viol, comme une ignominie, sans parler de la dimension homosexuelle si Cronus ne parvenait pas à trouver cela répugnant, ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre jeune homme. Et, bien qu'il n'ait pas à demander son avis au jeune communiste, le soldat craignait sa désapprobation encore une chose qu'il n'irait jamais avouer à voix haute. Il secoua un peu la tête et retourna à ses occupations : laisser des traces mouillées sur le torse de son adoré. Kankri le haïrait sans doute pour cela, il se sentait souillé chaque fois que Cronus laissait sa salive sur sa peau. Et Cronus se sentirait sans doute mal, car malgré des mois et des semaines à le nier, la réalité l'avait rattrapé : il l'aimait. Il aimait Kankri Vantas si fort que son cœur le brûlait et se fracassait violemment contre ses os dès qu'il le voyait. Et que l'idée de le blesser l'attristait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Alors il s'y habituait, il se contentait de cette relation qui n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Aucune profondeur – sans mauvais jeux de mots – tout dans le physique et la superficialité. Mais ça lui allait, quelque part, tant que Kankri revenait.

Il ne se laissa cependant pas aller plus loin dans ses réflexions et déposa quelques baisers – c'est à peine s'il effleurait sa peau – sur le bas ventre du jeune homme sous lui qui frissonna malgré lui. Cronus ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire. C'était à la fois adorable et terriblement excitant, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il voulait chérir chaque parcelle de son être chaque fois un peu plus. Et qui sait, peut-être que Kankri commencerait à y prendre plaisir, peut-être qu'un jour il hurlerait pour en demander plus au lieu de mordre sa lèvre inférieure à sang – cette pauvre était couverte de cicatrices – et peut-être qu'un jour, Kankri l'aimerait autant qu'il l'aime. Mais avec des peut-être, sans doute Cronus pourrait-il refaire le monde.

Il laissa sa langue tracer un énième sillage mouillé jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son partenaire qui ne retint pas un léger tremblement de ses hanches. Un tremblement qui s'accentua quand l'aîné – désormais âgé de vingt-cinq ans – usa des talents qu'il avait su acquérir avec sa bouge ces trois dernières années. Pour ne pas être entendu, Kankri dut cette fois plaquer sa main contre sa bouche et, rapidement, fut obligé de mordre un coussin qui, étant donné son état, avait sans doute déjà été victime de leurs activités qui auraient valu, à n'en pas douter, une extermination immédiate ou un camp de concentration. Et rien qu'à l'idée d'envoyer l'amour de sa vie à Auschwitz, là où, étant donné sa faible constitution et sa minceur extrême – Cronus craignait qu'il ne finisse complètement décharné – il serait directement envoyé dans la mauvaise file. Ou, s'il survivait, ce ne serait pas plus d'une journée. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce qui se passait là-bas. Son frère cadet, Eridan, y travaillait depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il avait d'ailleurs précisé que si la tâche était parfois ardue et difficile, on s'y habituait bien vite.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Cronus avait été à deux doigts de tout arrêter avec Kankri. Il risquait déjà sa vie à cause de la guerre, bien que l'Allemagne se trouve être la grande gagnante et le jeune S.S ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle le resterait – n'avait-on pas parlé d'un Reich de mille ans ? Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Mais, parfois, Cronus avait beau y croire de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, il se sentait quelque peu dépassé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser quand il était en compagnie de Kankri, quand il le voyait aborder si fièrement son pull d'un rouge criard. Si tous pensaient que ce n'était qu'une vieille laine qu'il portait pour faire honneur à sa tendre mère – ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux – Cronus savait qu'il y avait un sens caché. Le rouge, la couleur du drapeau communiste pour lequel se battait Kankri. Une idéologie plus que ridicule qui plaçait tous les êtres sur un même pied d'égalité, lui avait expliqué son ancien ami, il y a bien longtemps.

Quoi de plus ridicule ? Les êtres n'ont jamais été égaux. Les juifs ont toujours été inférieurs, ils ont toujours été de misérables vermines et le communisme fut, à n'en pas douter, une idée venue du judaïsme. Parasites, inutiles – dès qu'il pensait à ces horribles créatures, Cronus sentait une haine sans nom le ronger, victime malgré lui de son éducation. Maintenant agacé, il se glissa sans douceur entre les cuisses de Kankri qui lâcha une petite plainte de douleur auquel l'ainé des deux de prêta aucune attention pour se concentrer plutôt sur ses mouvements, rapides et brutaux. Ses pensées tournoyaient malgré lui et, plus énervé qu'autre chose désormais – de tout et de rien – il se déchaina sur Kankri qui n'avait rien demandé, concrètement. Mais qui se trouvait tout de même responsable de tout ceci, quelque part. Oui, le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur cette unique pensée qui n'était pas dure à assimiler, la rancune et la tristesse aidant : tout était la faute de Kankri Vantas.

Il continua à se déhancher violemment jusqu'à finir par laisser entre ses cuisses un liquide épais et blanchâtre au goût amer que le cadet répugnait, qui tordait douloureusement son estomac jusqu'à le libérer de son contenu chaque fois qu'il le sentait un peu trop longtemps sur sa peau, chaque fois qu'on le forçait à l'avaler. Kankri s'était toujours imaginé épouser une jolie jeune femme ou rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours cette option lui aurait été tout aussi favorable. Mais Cronus, qu'il avait rejeté des années plus tôt, était revenu. Cronus qui jurait de le protéger d'une vie dangereuse dont il était en grande partie responsable. Et si un jour il ne se retenait pas d'hurler, et si un jour quelqu'un les découvrait ? Ils seraient tous deux bons pour la mort ou les camps ! Mais le SS ne semblait pas vouloir le comprendre. Cronus ne semblait rien vouloir comprendre si ce n'est deux corps nus – de sexe masculin qui plus est ! – serrés l'un contre l'autre. Et Kankri se détestait plus à chaque fois et détestait chaque fois plus son ancien ami. Et chaque fois, il se disait que si tout ne s'était pas passé comme ça, il y a des années, peut-être que la situation serait différente.  
Mais avec des peut-être, Kankri ne se serrerait pas le ventre, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour ne pas vomir.

« Hey, Kanny. »

Le jeune homme glissa une main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à repousser. Il hésitait à les couper de nouveau, mais sans doute n'aurait-il pas le choix – rigueur militaire. Mais la question n'était pas là. Il se glissa contre Kankri qui tenta tout d'abord de le repousser mais qui, devant son manque évident de force, accepta de se laisser aller dans ses bras.

« Tu vas t'en remettre ? »  
Bien sûr que non. Il considérait tout ceci comme des viols à répétition. Comment pouvait-il s'en remettre ?  
« Question idiote. »

Sa voix était tant et tant faible que Cronus eut peur quelques instants qu'elle ne s'éteigne complètement et pour toujours. Kankri ressemblait déjà de trop près à un cadavre – une peau trop pâle, des yeux trop cernés. Un corps maigre, presque décharné, presqu'osseux. Même ses cheveux orangés aux reflets blonds semblaient devenir plus ternes, plus tristes. Le jeune homme glissa son cou dans celui du communiste qui n'eut pas la force de le pousser. A quoi bon, de toute façon ?

« Kankri ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cronus ?

-Tu veux pas parler ? Même si c'est de communisme, s'il te plait ? »

La voix suppliante de Cronus le fit hausser un sourcil, de même que sa demande. Il hésita un moment et finit par lâcher, peu sûr de lui :

« Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'as l'air vivant quand tu en parles. »  
Oh.  
« Si tu y tiens, alors. »

C'est ainsi que débuta un long discours comme seul Kankri savait les faire et, à vrai dire, s'il avait été du côté nazi et s'il avait été réellement capable de s'adresser à une foule comme savait le faire Hitler, c'est à n'en pas douter qu'il aurait pu être lui aussi considéré comme un orateur de génie. Mais Cronus ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de pensées et, sans trop s'attarder sur les mots choisis, il profita de la voix soudain plus énergique, plus vraie de Kankri – la voix qu'il lui offrait, il y a des années de cela. Cette voix qui lui manquait plus que tout.

« Et, vois-tu, comme le disait Karl Marx, le prolétariat passe par différentes phases d'évolution. Sa lutte contre la bourgeoisie commence avec son existence même.* »

Cronus hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié des paroles de Kankri mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne faisait sans doute que citer du Karl Marx à n'en plus pouvoir et, sans s'en préoccuper plus que nécessaire, il se nicha un peu plus contre lui, bercé par ses paroles.

« Il est d'ailleurs à noter que si le parti préférait n'avoir aucune religion distincte, nous ne discriminons personne sous prétexte qu'ils sont juifs. Ce sont d'aussi bons travailleurs que d'autres. »

Le jeune homme tiqua mais laissa Kankri continuer .

« Vois-tu, l'autre jour, commença-t-il en changeant complètement de sujet, j'ai découvert, au coin d'une ruelle, une famille massacrée. Un spectacle sordide, des cadavres dans un état lamentable, ensanglantés, c'était terrible. Et au milieu, une petite fille avec un manteau rouge. Un très beau manteau par ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup cette couleur. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Sa famille venait d'être massacrée devant ses yeux, elle était seule, triste et mal. Tout ceci parce qu'une étoile jaune décorait son joli manteau. Quelle tristesse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le plus jeune des deux s'éloigna un peu jusqu'à finalement quitter le lit. Cronus était agacé mais préféra ne pas bouger. Il était persuadé que s'il venait à suivre Kankri, il finirait par le tuer. C'était toujours la même chose. Chaque fois, hautain, il lui reprochait de participer au régime actuel en se ventant d'en être un fervent réfractaire, en hurlant presque qu'en tant que résistant, il devrait mériter plus de considération. Naïf petit Kankri.

Cronus resta dans le lit dix à vingt minutes, peut-être une heure à vrai dire, sa notion du temps n'était plus qu'un souvenir abstrait et lointain qui lui revenait tantôt par bribes. Il se redressa ensuite et enfila un pantalon plus pour la forme que par envie pour ensuite partir à la recherche du propriétaire des lieux.

Ce dernier se trouvait assis à la table de sa cuisine. L'appartement était trop petit pour accueillir un véritable bureau, Kankri travaillait donc la plupart du temps dans sa cuisine où il avait aménagée une petite cachette, sous un des pieds de la table. Il s'en approcha et s'empara d'une feuille dont il lut le début à voix haute :

« Celui qui croyait au ciel, celui qui n'y croyait pas, tous deux adoraient la belle prisonnière des soldats…* »

Il haussa un sourcil. De la poésie ?

« Je sais que l'art est une chose qui t'échappe, mais tout de même. C'est la traduction d'un poème français. Il est joli, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cronus fit rapidement courir ses yeux sur la feuille.

« Tu risques surtout le camp, à te trimballer avec ça ! T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès pour te faire attraper ? Ou juste pour m'agacer, peut-être.

-Peut-être, effectivement. De toute façon, tu as juré d'assurer ma sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ce que je m'acharne à faire, figure-toi ! Mais si tu te fais chopper, compte pas sur moi pour me mettre en danger pour tes beaux yeux, Kankri.

-N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu fais ?

-Pas vraiment. Je ne risque pas grand-chose là, non. Par contre, toi, si. Alors arrête ton petit jeu, Vantas.

-Comme si tu allais les laisser m'envoyer en camp. »

Kankri se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers, n'ayant visiblement que faire des menaces de Cronus qui serra brusquement la feuille où se trouvait la traduction du poème entre ses doigts et qu'il jeta au sol. Sol où se trouva bientôt le propriétaire des lieux qui jeta un regard noir au S.S.

« Cronus, cesse, maintenant. »

Mais Cronus ne cessa pas. Parce qu'il lui restait sa rage accumulée, cette colère de voir que Kankri se fichait de lui, cette fatigue, cette tristesse. Dieu – n'importe lequel, ceux d'une Grèce disparue ou le suprême auquel il n'a jamais pu croire – qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être triste. Des barreaux à la place des côtes, le cœur pris dans une prison rouge, qu'il s'agisse du drapeau nazi, qu'il s'agisse du pull de Kankri, qu'il s'agisse de la passion qui l'animait depuis sept ans maintenant. Cronus ne cessa pas et son pied nu frappa tout ce qu'il pouvait, malgré les plaintes de Kankri, malgré les petits gémissements de douleur qu'il tentait de retenir. Cronus ne cessa pas. Cronus ne s'arrêta qu'une fois calmé. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le jeune homme roulé en boule sur le sol, à essayer de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne s'arrêta que trop tard et, le regard noir de haine, il alla s'habiller. Il était prêt à claquer la porte quand la voix de Kankri s'éleva, lente, froide et tranchante.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui peut tomber amoureux d'un monstre. »

Etait-ce des larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue … ? Non. Sûrement pas, non. Cronus partit, alors. Cronus partit et ses chaussures militaires claquèrent lourdement sur le sol.

~o~

Ida était une vieille femme. Âgée de plus de soixante dix ans, elle vivait seule depuis la mort de son deuxième époux, un homme charmant rencontré la veille de la première grande guerre où ce pauvre était malheureusement mort. Mais Ida ne l'avait jamais vraiment regretté de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un bon à rien et s'il avait été vraiment utile à quelque chose, cet obus ne l'aurait pas démembré violemment, causant ainsi une mort que la mégère imaginait douloureuse. Espérait douloureuse, même. Enfin qu'importe, son deuxième et dernier mari, qui n'a même pas été fichu de lui donner un enfant – tant mieux quelque part, elle n'aurait jamais supporté de voir son corps détruit par autre chose que la vieillesse et devoir en plus s'occuper d'un abruti baveux, elle en avait déjà bien assez soupé quand elle était avec son premier époux – n'était pas sa préoccupation principale, bien que le haïr et souiller sa mémoire fut une de ses activités préférées.

Ida était une vieille femme qui s'ennuyait. Elle aimait se plaindre auprès de ses voisines de sa hanche douloureuse ou de ses cuisses ou du reste de son corps ratatiné. Pour les dégoûter de la vie de grand-mère peut-être, pour qu'elles n'aient jamais d'enfants malgré la politique du Führer. Encore un dont Ida n'avait rien à faire bah, il était là, il lui donnait une occupation – comme dénoncer des gens – et c'était tout aussi bien comme ça. Et des gens, Dieu qu'elle en dénonçait, à regarder à travers le judas de sa porte bien trop souvent entrouverte. Elle en voyait des gens, divers comme variés, mais son attention se portait surtout sur ce petit SS. Il venait voir le type qui vivait juste en face, dans l'appartement quatorze, au moins une fois par semaine depuis trois ans. Oh, au début, elle s'était dit que c'était juste une amitié comme ça et son oreille collée contre la porte n'avait rien donné, en journée. Malheureusement, sa vieillesse l'empêchait d'être toujours d'attaque à l'espionnage nocturne sans doute en aurait-elle plus appris à ces heures-là. Bah, tant pis, s'était-elle dit. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'Ida avait pensé jusqu'à cette journée, jusqu'à entendre des bruits étranges qui venaient de cet appartement. Elle avait glissé son œil contre le judas et regardait. Sans doute que le pauvre petit puceau était avec une fille et sans doute que c'était pas trop tôt. Mais Ida voulait savoir qui était folle pour être avec ce qu'elle considérait comme un jeune emmerdeur. Elle entendit ensuite une dispute – les murs ont toujours été très fin et son âge ne l'avait pas privée de son ouïe, ce qui la rendait quelque part plutôt contente dans un monde où elle ne l'était jamais – qu'elle supposa être celui du couple pour finalement voir sortir le SS, et entrevoir, pendant les quelques secondes où la porte fut grande ouverte, le corps allongé du jeune homme. Elle avait beau être vieille, dans sa tête, ça fit tilt. Oh, sans doute qu'elle aurait pu les faire arrêter à la seconde.

Mais Ida aimait s'amuser, c'était sans doute son côté sadique – un peu comme l'espoir que son second mari ait crevé dans d'atroces souffrances – qui l'empêcha de prendre ses jambes fragiles pour attraper le premier soldat qui trainait dans la rue et les faire arrêter pour pédérastie. Elle attendrait un peu, histoire de s'amuser. Parce qu'Ida était une vieille folle qui s'ennuyait et qui n'avait de toute façon plus rien à perdre.

~o~

Vingt-quatre décembre 1943, au soir. Les chaussures cirées de Cronus s'écrasaient sur le sol avec la même rigueur militaire que d'habitude. C'était plus fort que lui, une déformation professionnelle plus que par envie. Il ne le remarquait même pas, ce soir, trop occupé à observer les flocons blancs qui s'écrasaient sur le sol. Il avançait en direction d'un appartement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et dont le double des clés, qu'il avait obligé Kankri à lui donner, reposait au fond de sa poche. Il n'était sans doute pas dans son appartement en ce jour de l'année, mais plutôt avec Porrim et sans doute d'autres personnes que Cronus ne connaissait pas. S'il avait longtemps été le seul ami du jeune homme, ce n'était sans doute plus le cas à présent. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et c'était comme si de la fumée de cigarette volait dans l'air glacial. Il aimait cette comparaison et songea à son paquet abandonné dans son autre poche. Puisque Kankri n'était sans doute pas chez lui, il déposerait le cadeau, qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, mal emballé – il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça – sur la table de sa cuisine, et laisserait quelques mégots pour signaler que tout ceci venait de lui.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le mois d'octobre, après cette fameuse dispute. Trop agacé, trop coupable, il n'avait pas vraiment osé revenir. Il était d'ailleurs honteux à ce sujet se soumettre à cet idiot de communiste ? Jamais ! Et qu'importe l'Amour ou ces sentiments répugnants. Il était soldat nazi, il était soldat au service du plus grand homme de ce monde il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au sentimentalisme.

Mais ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait étaient en contradiction totale, sans parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait horrible et à chaque nouveau pas dans la fine pellicule de neige qui se formait sur le bitume, il hésitait à rebrousser chemin pour juste se pendre. Peut-être aurait-il dû, de toute façon. Mais la raison du cœur avait été la plus forte et il s'était posé devant la porte de Kankri et, sans frapper, déposa sa main sur la poignée.

L'appartement n'était, à sa grande surprise, pas fermé à clé. Il fit quelques pas discrets pour se rendre finalement compte que les lieux n'avaient pas été désertés, tout au contraire. Il s'avança comme il pu jusqu'à découvrir Kankri dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de salon. Caché, il l'observait – ah, si seulement il avait été seul. En face de lui, dans un siège rembourré à grand renfort de coussins, se trouvait aussi Porrim. Debout à ses côtés, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et plus fins que des baguettes sanglotait doucement. La mère du propriétaire des lieux se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Que « Mituna » ne s'était sans doute même pas rendu compte qu'on lui tirait une balle dans la tempe. Qu'il n'avait rien compris – sans doute le seul avantage à cet handicap qui lui avait coûté la vie. Une autre femme apparut, les cheveux également noirs mais plus courts et légèrement bouclés vers le bas. Elle posa une main qui se voulait sans doute rassurante sur l'épaule de Kankri qui lui jeta un petit regard reconnaissant auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Ne sachant que trop quoi en penser, Cronus sortit rapidement de l'appartement, fermant la porte aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait et abandonnant le paquet sur le sol.

Un paquet qui reviendrait à Kankri, de toute façon. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Il n'avait pas vu la harpie à son judas. Et, dans son chagrin, embué par les larmes, il n'avait pas songé que les harpies volent des cadeaux de noël.


	4. Deux sanglots font un seul glas

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, après, il ne reste que le quatre. Là se pose la question : le quatre fait le double du prologue - qui est assez long - so... Est-ce que je le coupe en deux ou pas ? Je sais que j'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs mais si une âme quelque peu hardie me donnait une solution... Sinon je le posterais en yolo swagg et puis tant pis.

Ce chapitre contient de la torture et du viol. Amusez-vous bien :D

* * *

Un, deux, trois. Les coups pleuvaient avec violence sur le torse finement musclé du jeune homme à la peau plus blanche que celle d'un cadavre et aux cheveux blonds bien trop longs à son goût. Sans parler de ses yeux, d'un orange criard, anomalie génétique qui aurait dû lui valoir une morte lente et douloureuse dès la naissance. Un sourire large et effrayant se dessina sur les lèvres de Cronus, qui cessa de maltraiter son estomac quelque instant pour empoigner ses mèches à l'aspect presque jaunâtre et maculées de sang entre ses doigts et le forcer à se redresser.

« Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas parler ? On sait que tu fais partie de la résistance, alors avoue. Tu souffriras peut-être moins. »

Le jeune soldat poussa un soupir agacé face au silence du prisonnier, mais son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir un peu plus, semblable à celui d'un dément assoiffé de sang. Peut-être était-ce le cas, mais qu'importe. Il s'empara d'un petit canif qui traînait au fond d'une de ses poches et se plongea dans une intense réflexion pour se décider sur la façon dont il allait mutiler son joli visage d'ange déchu. Il opta finalement pour agrandir cette petite bouche. Il ne fallut que quelques coups que déjà, le prisonnier, resté passablement silencieux jusque-là, se mit à hurler. Mais Cronus n'y voyait que le sourire qu'il avait dessiné avec soin. Il regarda quelques instants la lame maculée de sang et ces yeux orangés qui le dégoûtaient tant et tant et, avec violence, il enfonça le canif dans les paupières du jeune homme qui pensait peut-être se protéger de sa fureur en fermant les yeux, en dissimulant son regard. Manque de chance. Il hurlait à s'en époumoner tandis que le SS tournait et retournait le petit couteau dans cet œil maintenant plus liquide qu'autre chose.

« Alors ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire tout ce que tu sais ? Pauvre petite chose. A quelques détails près, tu aurais pu être un intouchable, gamin. Pas une petite pourriture aux yeux anormaux. Tu voudrais crever, hein ? Fallait avaler ton cyanure avant de te faire chopper. Maintenant, j'hésite sur ce que je vais te faire. Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux, seuls, dans une salle insonorisée. Et tu as un beau cul, pour un enfoiré de résistant. »

Le prisonnier fit une grimace à l'entente de ces derniers mots – si tenté soit que son visage puisse se déformer un peu plus. Il craignait de comprendre les paroles de son bourreau et, privé maintenant de la vue, il ne pu le voir approcher. Il n'entendit que ses pas durs contre le sol, jusqu'à sentir la lame courir sur sa peau dans vraiment la toucher, à peine l'effleurer. Il déchira finalement les lambeaux de vêtements qu'il lui restait pour ne laisser qu'un corps nu, mutilé, amaigrit. Cronus caressa presque tendrement ses cheveux avant de le tourner pour le plaquer ventre à terre, la joue plaquée sur le sol souillé de sang et d'autres substances sans doute originaire de ses yeux. Mais Dirk n'y voyait rien. Dirk n'y voyait plus rien.

Il songea à sa meilleure amie, tandis qu'il entendait son bourreau défaire sa ceinture et baisser sans la moindre honte son pantalon. Il songea à ses boucles blondes, à son sourire doux à sauver, qu'elle accepte de le croire ou non, les anges au bord du vide. Il songea à ses soirées qu'ils avaient passés à boire pour oublier, les nuits passées à se consoler, peaux contre peaux, leurs souffles unis. Il songea à tout ceci, tandis qu'il sentait une présence faire intrusion au fond de lui et qui lui arracha un énième cri de douleur. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas en pousser beaucoup plus, déjà, ses cordes vocales menaçaient de se déchirer – du moins, lui semblait-il. Alors, tandis qu'on s'enfonçait en lui avec violence, qu'on ressortait sans plus de délicatesse, que ce mouvement se répétait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se défendre, il songea à la Roxy qu'il aimait et adorait d'un amour qui oscillait entre l'amitié profonde et l'amour platonique, entre un rien et une passion brûlante. Il songea à son corps qui se pavanait sur les pistes de danse, à son rire – un son qu'il aimait plus qu'autre chose. Et quand la présence se retira, pour abandonner dans son dos un liquide qu'il imaginait blanchâtre et sale – souillé, souillé, Dieu qu'il pouvait être souillé – il s'inventa une valse avec sa meilleure amie – et peut-être un peu plus, et peut-être un peu moins. Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour songer à l'incertitude de ses sentiments, mais à bien y penser, une balle l'attendait sans doute. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas parlé. On allait le tuer, trop piteux état pour l'abandonner dans un wagon à bestiaux, pour l'envoyer dans un camp. Alors c'était sans doute le moment ou jamais, comme disait l'autre.

Il attendit un moment que le SS se décide à tirer la balle décisive, mais rien ne venait. Au lieu de cela, il sentit un bout de tissu essuyer sa peau salie, son bourreau prit même la peine de l'allonger sur le dos, bien que la position soit loin d'être plus agréable que la précédente. Mais rien n'était agréable. Rien ne le serait plus jamais. Il sentit une main s'amuser entre ses mèches blondes martyrisées plus tôt et il n'en résultat qu'un profond dégoût, jusqu'à ce que le SS élève la voix.

« Tu aurais sans doute pu être heureux. Peut-être que tu aurais vécu heureux, en vérité, avec une femme et des enfants, si on ne t'avait pas attrapé. Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas été défiguré avec jubilation et plaisir par moi. Tu es capable de la visualiser, cette vie que tu as manquée ? Car, même si tu survivais – ce qui ne sera pas le cas – tu ne pourras jamais avoir une vie après tout ça. Personnellement, je pense que ça fait, allez… Sept, huit ans que je ne vis plus ? Ce n'est pas si mal d'être mort, tu t'y habitueras. Et une balle dans la tête, c'est assez rapide. Je te viderai ma cartouche dans le cerveau, si tu veux. Pour ne te laisser aucune chance de survie. Pour être sûr que c'est fini. »

Cronus prit le temps de sortir d'une de ses poches un paquet de cigarettes et se permit d'en allumer une qu'il abandonna entre ses lèvres craquelées. Il laissa s'échapper un peu de fumée au bout de quelques minutes. Dirk pouvait le sentir, malgré son état entre conscience et vide. Il pouvait entendre son long discours qui n'avait finalement ni sens, ni queue, ni tête. Qui ne voulait rien dire, sauf peut-être pour lui, le SS fou. C'était un beau surnom pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas le SS fou.

« Je suis sûr que ta fiancée est jolie. Ou ta copine. Ou la nana que tu aimes – Dirk ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. A vrai dire, moi, perso, j'ai pas de fiancée. J'ai juste quelqu'un que j'aime. Tu sais, ça faire genre… Peut-être dix ans que je suis fou d'amour pour lui ? Ca fait dix ans qu'il s'en branle. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Il va sans doute même pas s'en souvenir. Ou alors il s'en fout. Ou alors, il espère que je crève. Au choix. Tu sais quoi ? Le plus drôle, c'est que je lui ai préparé un cadeau. »

Le jeune homme termina sa cigarette après une minute ou deux et écrasa le mégot sur la peau de Dirk qui eut à peine la force d'avoir un petit tressautement. Il se força à ne pas réfléchir à ce « lui ». Ce n'était pas si étonnant, à bien y penser. Et aux portes de la fin, devait-il vraiment réfléchir à la vie de cet enfoiré ? Le SS se redressa et le résistant put l'entendre s'emparer de son arme, en s'imaginant tendrement blottit dans les bras de Roxy et non nu, souillé de sang et de sperme sur le sol d'une salle de torture. Dorloté par la femme de sa vie – c'était une évidence, au bord de la mort – et non pas ici. Son bourreau lui cracha une dernière fois dessus, avec du dédain mêlé à une sorte de lassitude extrême.

« Je m'appelle Cronus Ampora. Que t'aies un nom à maudire en Enfer. »

Il tira quatorze fois.

~o~

Cronus regarda un long moment ses mains, debout devant la porte de l'appartement de Kankri, un cadeau de forme rectangulaire, emballé à la va-vite et qu'il serrait sous son bras. Il lâcha un soupir, sans doute pour vider ses poumons autant que son esprit encombré par les images du blond qu'il avait tué une heure ou deux plus tôt. Kankri désapprouverait, s'il apprenait. Kankri le détesterait encore un peu plus. Depuis noël, il n'était venu que pour profiter un peu de son corps et murmurer, alors que son communiste adoré était plongé dans un profond sommeil, à quel point est-ce qu'il l'aimait. La rage, la peine et la frustration qu'il lui restait au fond de la gorge… Il était bien simple de se défouler sur des prisonniers à torturer. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation – ou peut-être était-ce des heures et des heures ? Cronus n'avait à vrai dire jamais réellement eu la notion du temps – il entra, sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Comme ça, si Kankri n'était pas seul, il n'aurait qu'à abandonner le cadeau sur un meuble et s'en aller. Il n'avait aucune raison d'emporter un cadeau, à l'origine. C'était son anniversaire à lui, non pas celui de Kankri. Ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucun sens. Cronus songeait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de sens, de toute façon.

Il pensa un instant au cadeau de noël qu'il avait abandonné devant la porte. Il n'était pas sûr que Kankri l'ait reçu, à vrai dire. Peut-être que c'était un gamin qui l'avait volé ? A vrai dire, c'était plus que probable. L'idée que le jeune homme ait pu se débarrasser du sac de billes le rendaient étrangement triste et lui donnait comme une envie de se pendre. Mais qu'importe. Il déambula dans l'appartement jusqu'à tomber sur Kankri, assis sur une chaise dans sa cuisine, un verre de liquide pourpre en face de lui. Sans doute du vin – mais depuis quand est-ce que Kankri buvait ? Il se souvenait sans mal de toutes les leçons de morales qu'il avait pu lui faire au sujet de l'alcool quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il s'approcha un peu, l'inquiétude scotché sur son visage et posa une main, avec autant de douceur qu'il en était capable, sur l'épaule du propriétaire des lieux.

Ce dernier eut un sursaut et le fixa. Son regard passa de surpris à lassé, comme fatigué et il prit entre ses mains le verre de vin qu'il observa un long moment, détailla même, qu'il alla jusqu'à renifler. Cronus n'osait rien faire, n'osait rien dire. Peut-être par peur de le briser ? Il semblait si fragile à l'instant qu'il fallut au SS plusieurs longues minutes avant de se permettre de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et encore plus de temps – tout lui paraissait durer une éternité – pour oser ouvrir la bouche, murmurer quelques mots.

« Joyeux non-anniversaire, Kankri. »

Ledit Kankri haussa un sourcil, mais ce fut bien sa seule réaction. Il trempa doucement ses lèvres dans le liquide rouge rouillé, jusqu'à finalement se permettre une gorgée. Il grimaça et reposa le verre. Cette petite scène arracha à mince sourire à Cronus décidément, son Kanny n'aimerait jamais l'alcool. Ce n'était pas pour lui, c'est tout. Une bonne chose, quelque part.

« Merci, je suppose ? Ce n'est pas une étrange fête ?

-Oui, mais j'aime avoir des excuses bidons pour t'offrir un cadeau. Tu vas quand même pas te plaindre parce que je t'ai emballé un superbe cadeau ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui devrait recevoir des cadeaux aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ? »

Cronus lâcha un long soupir et lui tendit le paquet, soudain fortement honteux de l'emballage raté, pris de doutes et si le cadeau ne lui plaisait pas ? Catastrophe. Le propriétaire des lieux s'en empara et le tâta doucement, un sourcil haussé, comme si le contenu qu'il imaginait le surprenait. Il jeta un petit regard incertain au SS qui lui répondit par un vague signe de tête et Kankri commença à retirer le papier en tentant de ne pas le déchirer – ou, du moins, le moins possible. Le jeune homme resta immobile devant le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, il lu et relu le titre pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper, il l'ouvrit et vérifia les premières pages.

« Le manifeste du parti Communiste ? Et c'est toi qui me parlais de mettre ma vie en danger, hein ? Idiot. »

Cronus ne nota même pas la légère insulte, se contentant de fixer le sourire – mince, certes – qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de son ancien meilleur ami. Il ne sut pas réellement quoi en penser, mais au final, quelle importance ? Kankri souriait et il n'y avait rien de plus beau, rien qui puisse compter plus que cela.

« Et pourquoi t'être mis en danger pour un simple livre ?

-Parce que ta version était en piteux état. Ca doit pas être pratique pour lire.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-C'est vrai. Et alors ?

-Merci beaucoup, Cronus. »

Le jeune homme hésita et, après quelques secondes sans esquisser un geste, il se redressa et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Il se racla ensuite la gorge et se passionna soudain pour le sol.

« Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir offert, avait-il murmuré. »

Le SS ne sut pas s'il était sincère ou si ce n'était que par simple politesse et à vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se mit à lui sourire comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis sept ou huit ans. Il avait cessé de compter les jours et les mois qui séparaient l'époque lointaine où ils étaient inséparables et maintenant. Mais il n'en avait cure. Au diable les souvenirs, au diable l'Univers, au diable la logique, au diable tout le reste Kankri souriait. Il souriait grâce à lui et décrire la joie qu'il ressentait serait impossible parce qu'il n'existait, d'après lui, aucun mot. Rien. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Il observa encore un instant le sourire de Kankri jusqu'à se redresser et il se permit, après avoir expiré un long moment, de déposer un baiser chaste et rapide sur ses lèvres que le communiste accepta sans réellement broncher. Cronus ne s'en trouva que plus béat et, à bien y penser, son amour ressemblait à de l'obsession, à quelque chose de cinglé, à quelque chose de désespéré à chaque miettes que Kankri lui jetait sur le sol boueux, il sautillait et devenait fou comme le ferait un chien. Quand il prenait le pain de force, il n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir. Il se sentait ridicule et peut-être aurait-il dû avoir réellement honte, au point de s'en aller, au moins de l'oublier. Mais c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire. Parce que, qu'il le veuille ou non, Kankri était une part de sa vie – pour ne pas dire toute sa vie. Et qu'importe les comédies romantiques idiotes, qu'importe les autres qui souffrent de temps en temps d'échecs amoureux, qu'importe la logique déjà reniée plus d'une fois, qu'importe la politique, qu'importe les lois, qu'importe qu'il soit à exterminer ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il aimait Kankri. Il en était fou amoureux – et ce n'était pas peu dire – et pour lui, il aurait sans doute été capable de décrocher la lune pour lui en offrir un morceau, si tel avait été son désir.

Le jeune homme au pull rouge lâcha un long soupir et abandonna son regard ci et là, le rouge aux joues. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'y parvenait pas et, après de longues minutes, il cracha le morceau

« Cronus ? Je suppose que, pour ton anniversaire, tu peux te permettre de faire… Enfin, tu comprends. Ce que tu fais d'habitude. Mais… Enfin, si ça a une quelconque importance à tes yeux, je ne considérerai pas cela comme un viol. »

Le SS le fixa un long moment. Un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Il le serra alors contre lui, les larmes aux yeux, l'air d'un enfant, l'air d'un adolescent, l'air d'un presqu'adulte à qui l'on aurait dit « oui ! » après une splendide demande en mariage. Il avait l'air d'une personne qui aurait passé sept à huit ans de sa vie à attendre la même personne, à l'aimer autant qu'il le pouvait, à la désirer plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre, cette galaxie et tout le reste s'il fut possible qu'il y eut un reste – les connaissances de Cronus en astrologie étaient assez limitées. De toute façon, il n'avait retenu qu'une chose, au cours de sa courte existence. Toutes les étoiles n'avaient qu'un seul ciel les yeux de Kankri. Et ce n'était pas près de changer.

Kankri qui, pour la première fois, laissa s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres des gémissements. Kankri qui, pour la première fois, ne fixa pas la fenêtre dans l'espoir de s'enfuir. Kankri qui, pour la première fois – au point que Cronus eut du mal à y croire et dû lui redemander quatre ou cinq fois de suite « T'es sûr ? » - en _redemanda_.

Le quatorze février 1944 fut sans doute le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il n'en fut pas de même pour le quinze et les jours qui suivirent.

~o~

La soirée débutait quand Cronus quitta l'appartement d'un Kankri épuisé, recroquevillé comme toujours sous deux lourdes couvertures – il avait toujours été frileux et l'hiver n'avait pas encore touché à son terme. Le jeune homme avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine un petit mot qui expliquait qu'il était parti voir une amie. Quelque part, il espérait que son petit communiste adoré soit jaloux, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Peut-être que si tout se passait bien, d'ici quelques années, Kankri accepterait-il de l'aimer. L'idée lui donnait comme des ailes et, un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres et qui lui donnait l'air crétin, il marcha jusqu'à un immeuble non-loin de là qu'il avait apprit à bien connaitre.

Damara Megido était une jeune femme charmante. Certes, elle ne parlait que très peu et principalement pour insulter et cracher sa haine sur le monde entier, mais Cronus l'appréciait. Elle avait été pendant de longues années la fiancée de Rufioh Nitram, un de ses anciens collègues, avant que celui-ci ne soit envoyé sur le front Russe où il mourut. Mais alors que le jeune SS avait considéré ce décès comme un miracle – il n'avait jamais supporté cet abruti de Nitram – ce n'était pas le cas de Damara. Considéré comme un « ami » - quelle bande d'idiots – c'est lui qui fut envoyé annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux proches de l'idiot.

Elle ne s'était pas écroulée sur le sol, elle n'avait pas pleuré comme tant d'autres l'auraient fait à sa place. Damara était restée droite, prit à peine le temps de remettre sa jupe en place – rouge rouillée, Cronus se souvint l'avoir trouvée un peu trop courte à son goût, mais la jeune femme était assez jolie pour que sur le coup, il ne s'en plaigne pas – avant d'hausser les épaules, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Il fallut que Cronus la prenne dans ses bras pour qu'elle fonde en larmes, à vrai dire. Et, depuis ce jour, il allait la voir régulièrement, prendre des nouvelles, poser sa tête contre ses seins, bien que ces derniers soient presque inexistants. Depuis ce jour-là, Damara Megido était devenue sa meilleure amie.

Il se rendit donc d'un pas joyeux jusqu'à la maison de la jeune femme qui avait accepté de lui céder un double des clés pour ne pas avoir à se lever pour lui ouvrir chaque fois qu'il décidait de venir. Il déverrouilla donc la porte du petit appartement et marcha jusqu'à découvrir Damara en peignoir, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés et – c'était sans doute le plus rare – sans la moindre trace de maquillage sur son joli visage pâle. Il la salua et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

« On dirait un violeur.

-Hey, c'est pas gentil ça, Damara !

-Je sais. »

La jeune femme se permit un petit sourire – un rien du tout, et plutôt narquois, moqueur, à bien y penser. Tant pis, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Ampora ?

-J'reviens de chez Kanny, là. »

Alors il lui expliqua tout, de long en large et en travers, comment aujourd'hui pouvait être le plus beau jour de sa vie et l'anniversaire rêvé, comment ci, comment ça. Elle l'écoutait sans juger parce que Damara ne se formalisait pas de ce genre de choses, Damara ne se formalisait de rien. Cronus ignorait s'il s'agissait de son caractère habituel ou si elle était comme ça depuis la mort de Rufioh et à vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'en avait rien à faire parce qu'elle l'écoutait sans lui dire qu'il était anormal, sans lui dire qu'il allait contre les idées du Führer, sans lui lancer un regard entre haine et dégoût. Qu'elle caressait ses cheveux avec une tendresse presque maternelle, qu'elle se permettait parfois un léger baisé déposé sur ses lèvres, sans en demander plus, sans chercher à avoir plus que cette amitié un peu ambigüe par moment.

Damara hocha doucement la tête tout le long du récit, jusqu'à finalement jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, qui lui indiqua que la nuit était tombée et qu'elle avait abandonné sur le ciel son lourd manteau sombre, digne de celui d'une pauvresse céleste, troué ci et là de millions de petites choses appelées « étoiles ».La jeune femme dit alors, d'une voix pourtant rauque et fatiguée par le temps – si fatiguée, alors qu'elle avait à peine vingt ans ! A peine plus, sans doute

« Tu peux rester ici ce soir, si tu veux. Il fait déjà sombre, et ton Kankri va pas disparaitre. »

Il se permit un vague sourire à cette remarque.

« Si tu y tiens. Ton canapé est libre ?

-Je ne vois pas qui d'autre l'emprunterait.

-Certes, j'oubliais que j'étais l'unique astre de ta vie. »

La réponse de Damara se constitua en une simple tape sur la tête d'un Cronus souriant.

~o~

Ida rêvait beaucoup. Sans doute aurait-on pu considérer ses songes comme les plus malsains et les plus terribles des cauchemars, mais aux yeux de la vieille femme, tout ceci ne restait que des rêves, presque doux et agréables. Presque, seulement.

Ida rêvait beaucoup de son second époux, à croire qu'il réussissait à l'obséder plus que quiconque sur cette terre plus de vingt ans après sa mort. C'était lui qui hantait son crâne la nuit – et souvent le jour, Dieu qu'elle aimait parler de cet imbécile ! – quand elle imaginait l'idiot démembré par un obus. Ses tripes étalées sur le sol, le sang partout sur le sol boueux, ses jambes d'un côté et ses bras de l'autre, son visage sans doute éclaté, le néant de ses os devenus poussière. Elle en frissonnait à chaque fois, d'excitation comme de dégoût – à croire qu'elle l'avait aimé, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, au cours de sa vie. L'idée l'aurait presque fait rire, mais il n'était pas l'heure de se moquer d'une telle aberration, elle en aurait l'occasion bien plus tard.

Ida avait lu le bonheur sur les traits du SS sorti de l'appartement de son abruti de voisin. Cela l'avait agacée, énervée. Il avait l'air triste, avant. Et le voir joyeux la rendait malade. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, peut-être parce qu'elle était aigrie, peut-être pour rien. Mais trouver des raisons à la haine d'Ida serait aussi long que futile et ce n'est en rien le but de cette histoire. Il n'empêche que la soirée venue, un sac de billes en main, elle sortit pour prévenir le premier soldat qu'elle croisa dans la rue et, sans l'attendre, partit toquer à la porte de son abruti de voisin – Dieu qu'elle ne supportait pas ce pauvre gamin. Kankri, qu'il s'appelait, et qui prit une petite minute à lui ouvrir – pas ponctuel, en plus de ça !

« Oh, c'est vous… Puis-je vous aider ? »

La vieille femme lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Voyez-vous, en décembre dernier, un homme a déposé ceci devant votre porte. Je tenais à vous le rendre. Oh, et un SS ne va pas tarder, également. »

Kankri haussa un sourcil en s'emparant du sac de billes, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, quand il vit le soldat arriver et le pointer du doigt.

« Oui, vous comprenez, entendre deux hommes fricoter en pleine nuit, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus malsain pour le sommeil ! Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi je dormais si mal ces derniers jours… Vous devriez avoir honte de troubler une vieille femme qui vous souhaite tout de même un beau séjour dans les camps. »

Ida rentra chez elle, fière d'elle, et n'entendit que des cris de protestation, jubilant comme le monstre qu'elle avait appris à être. Toute sautillante pour son âge avancé, c'est son corps qui la rattrapa et la força à s'asseoir elle ne s'arrêtait cependant pas de sourire et lâcha à un cadre photo, posé sur un petit meuble en face d'elle

« Ah, tu verrais ça, vieux débris ! C'est tellement drôle de séparer des p'tits couples. Encore plus quand ils sont aussi ridicules et immoraux. »

Etait-ce elle qui se laissait aller à parler d'immoralité ? Elle haussa les épaules, mais son sourire se flétrit, ses yeux se firent plus vides, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation d'une photo en noir et blanc de son second mari.

« Ah, oui, si tu voyais ça. »

Et, pendant une demie seconde, elle se permit d'espérer que l'obus qui lui avait ôté la vie ne l'ait pas trop fait souffrir.


End file.
